130
David begins to dream of Laura, to the dismay of his father and aunt. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. During the time I have been at Collinwood, there is one name that is seldom spoken and when it is the voices are hushed. But now the name is being spoken again, and the voices are filled with uncertainty. Roger still can't get through to Laura at the Collinsport Inn. Mrs. Johnson overhears as Roger suspects a Burke and Laura connection. Elizabeth wonders if Laura's stable now; she is sure Laura came back to see them, as her own family has moved away. Act I Mrs. Johnson visits Burke and tells him that Laura has returned; Burke is speechless. Mrs. Johnson tells Burke that Roger and Elizabeth suspect him in bringing her back; he tried to do just that a few years ago, unsuccessfully. Mrs. Johnson tells Burke that Laura's at the hotel. He tells her she'll get a bonus in her paycheck. Burke goes to Laura's room and finds she's not there. David swings outside the Old House, unaware that Laura is watching him. Act II David goes to bed after yawning all through supper. Mrs. Johnson makes cryptic remarks about David's future. David tells Mrs. Johnson he felt someone was watching him; she laughs it off. Elizabeth and Roger worry; they suspect Laura's with Burke. Elizabeth is certain they must prepare David for whatever might happen. At that moment, Laura arrives at Collinwood. Act III Roger and Laura have a terse discussion and he describes David as "about this tall, with Laura's coloring". Laura wants to see David; he's sleeping. Roger invites Laura in to see Elizabeth. At Elizabeth's suggestion, Laura sits by the fire. She stares into the flames; David begins tossing and turning. Laura happily refuses a drink and tells her sister-in-law she's stronger than ever. She tells Roger she's planning to settle down out west. She admits she caused trouble for the family and apologizes for it. Psychoanalysis at the sanatorium has led her to realize what she needs: David. Upstairs in his room, David becomes more restless, chanting 'mother' in his sleep. Act IV Roger asks about their status; they are still legally man and wife. Laura will not oppose a divorce provided she gets complete custody of David. She claims no part of David's inheritance; she only wants his love. She agrees to Elizabeth's terms that the choice must be David's. Elizabeth insists Laura wait to see David, she agrees and returns to the Inn. David is practically sleepwalking when he receives a scolding from Roger. The doors blow open and David begins shouting 'Mother, mother!' Roger and Elizabeth are horrified to learn that David dreamt of Laura, calling to him. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → Background information and notes Production * There are no crew credits in the closing titles. * The table in Burke's room has been moved back behind the the couch, and the phone is on that table. * The statue on the table in the Collinwood foyer is pointing in the opposite direction it usually faces. Story * TIMELINE: Mrs. Johnson says it was yesterday or the day before yesterday when Laura returned. Bloopers and continuity errors * When David rushes out the front doors calling for his mother, a flannel-shirt clad arm can be seen to the right of the doorway, presumably the stagehand who had just opened the doors. End credits announcement * ''Dark Shadows'''' is a Dan Curtis production.'' External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 130 on the IMDb0130